Twilight Princess Fanfiction
by LoZ lover
Summary: Micaiah has been living in Ordon Village with Link with no memories of her past. She starts witnessing strange happenings and is destined to save Hyrule with the hero of twilight.( there are some places in wind waker and skyward sword mixed in this story) LinkxOC
1. Chapter 1

**AN:This is my very first fanfic so it might be bad but please no flames : ) you can tell me if I misspelled anything! Please enjoy this story: )**

**Disclaimer:Nintendo owns the characters and place except my oc and the twists in the story**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_It was dark. Something was approaching. A horde of monsters attacked the village I was living in. I wasn't able to do anything while the other villagers barely escaped with their lives._

?'s POV

"What a weird nightmare…."I thought

"hey Micaiah! Time to get up and go to the woods!" my brother ,Link said.

Apparently, he drags me off to the woods everyday to gather wood for the residents in Ordon Village. "hey, Rusl has fallen ill and his job to deliver the gifts to the royal family of Hyrule has been passed on to me." he said to break the silence.

"huh? oh ,okay. So, when are you leaving?"

"in about three days and you're coming with me."

"ok…"

After we collected the wood, he went to the ranch and helped out while I went to a quiet place across the small lake in the village to practice my magic.

Link's POV

Micaiah. She had beautiful shoulder length orange hair, pale skin, and stunning violet eyes.

I have known her my entire life. Eleven years ago, her parents died protecting her from the monster invasion and my parents disappeared while venturing into Faron Woods the next day and I have been taking care of Micaiah ever since it happened.

Although she doesn't remember anything from her childhood, I remember it very clearly. She was led to believe that I am her brother although we are not blood related.

Now we are already sixteen and I still didn't tell her about her childhood even though she keeps asking me about it because it is too traumatizing to relive it.

She is also very shy and introverted so that means she doesn't talk to other people but she tells me everything.

_three days later…._

Micaiah's POV

"It's almost time to go. Are you ready?"

"I've pretty much packed everything I need. The only thing I have to do now is to do a quick round at the ranch before we go"

And with that, Link went to the ranch with Epona while I put my stuff on my horse, Sacred.

"how long is he going to take?" I asked myself. Suddenly the door burst open revealing a very embarrassed Link.

"what did you do this time,Link?"

"I kinda accidentally pushed Epona too hard and Ilia took her to the spring to care for her…"

"well we have to go soon so you have got to go to Ilia and apologize to her."

we went through the secret hole beside the spring and Link talked to Ilia.

"you have got to take better care of Epona or I will make you miserable for the rest of your life."Ilia said.

I started laughing because Link's reaction was priceless, and pretty soon, the children and Ilia started laughing too.

Suddenly, the gates burst open and some monsters came in and took Ilia and the children.

"hey, come back here!" I yelled but only to meet a bat in my face. The last thing I saw was Link getting hit on the head and become unconscious and monsters carrying unconscious children away.

I woke up but I can't seem to open my eyes. I can feel something warm from under my head. When I finally manage to open my eyes, I saw Link's worried face in front of mine and I am lying down on his lap.

"hey, you're finally up, sleepyhead" Link said, relieved that I'm not dead.

"for the record, YOU'RE the sleepyhead" I stated.

"okay ,okay . it's time to save the kids and Ilia." Link said sounding worried.

"I think they went across the bridge." I said obviously.

"well duh, where else will they go?" Link said. I felt my face heating up and said,

"well, I'm just making sure you know!"

"okay let's go now" Link said, sounding slightly annoyed.

And after that we went across the bridge and saw a black wall.

"what is that?" I asked slightly curious.

"stay back!" Link said

"but I'm curio- Link!" I said, alarmed because something big grabbed Link by the waist and a few seconds later it grabbed me.

The last thing I saw was Link's birthmark glowing brightly and he transforming into a wolf. I also transformed but I don't know what creature I was.

I woke up (again…) and saw Link chained up beside me and he is slowly starting to wake up.

"Link! Thank the goddesses you're alright!" I said happily.

"yeah. Being knocked unconscious twice in a row is not fun at all." He replied.

"whoa, is that you Micaiah?" he asked sounding confused.

"yeah, it is. You got turned into a wolf" I said and he replied with

"you have transformed too. Into a cat that is."

I looked at myself and realized I've been indeed transformed into a cat. And I'm chained to the floor too.

After a few minutes that seem like hours of struggling, an imp like figure came out of the dark looking amused.

"I'm going to help you, if you are nice to me" she said while eyeing Link because he was growling at her.

Immediately after she said that, link stopped growling at her.

"now that's better!" she said, letting out an annoyingly high pitched laugh.

She started creating an energy ball and being the curious but shy person that I am, I went as far back as the chain allowed me to go.

She then aimed the ball of energy at our chains and when it made contact, the chained snapped in half.

"okay then! You find your own way out of that jail cell!" she said happily.

"oh? This lock can be opened with my tail." I said.

And with that, I unlocked the cell and we were able to get out from it.

After we went out, she plopped herself down on Link's back and led us outside.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: a big thank to RandomButLoved and everything105 for favouriting my fanfic. And now I bring to you chapter 2! Please enjoy and review: ) also I don't really think Midna's annoying. My character does though.**

* * *

Micaiah's POV

Once we arrived outside, I heard a screeching noise.

"screeee!"

"get down!" Link said.i was too late so I got scratched by that thing's talons.

Blood was seeping out of my newly formed gash that started from my left shoulder to the bottom right of my back.

"ouch…." I whined.

"we need to go now!" Midna said.

"but we need to cover the wound before it gets infected!" Link shouted.

"fine. You go and kill that shadow kagorok while I cover it up." Midna shouted back

And so, Link bit and scratched the shadow kagorok until it exploded into black shards that disappeared after a few seconds.

"finally! Now follow me, I want you to meet somebody!" Midna said before giggling annoyingly again.

"hey, Link? Don't worry about me. Just stay focused on following her so we can save Ilia and the kids so we can get this over with, okay?" I said.

"I have to worry about you because you're my sister…" he said.

"okay, you still don't need to worry about me because when I tell you that I'm okay, I really am fine." I said.

"fine. But if you need anything, don't hesitate to call on me." He said

"okay" I replied

"are you two done talking now?" Midna asked, slightly irritated.

"uh, oh, yeah." Link said.

"okay, now, just go through that window and through the double doors." Midna said.

Once we arrived there, I quickly saw a robed figure. I was just about to pounce when Midna spoke

" hey Princess Zelda, I'm back! And I brought them here for you!"

The robed figure, now known as Princess Zelda, turned around and said,

"welcome back, Midna. Are you certain that they are fit to save Hyrule?"

"yeah, I'm sure! Oh yeah, wolf-boy here doesn't know where he is or what's going on around here." Midna replied.

Zelda faced Link and said

"I'm going to tell you a story….."

After she said that, I groaned softly and fell asleep because I had no idea how tired I was.

I was awakened by Link who was nudging me. After that, Zelda said,

"the guards are making their rounds right now. Go and escape while you can!"

And with that, we were led out the window again and warped to Ordon Spring.

"okay. You have to do exactly as I say or else you won't be able to save your precious friends. Right now, I want a sword and a shield. Go get them right now!" Midna said.

After being annoyed by the annoying imp she is, we finally managed to get the sword and shield.

"is this what you humans call a sword and shield? I can hardly use it! But, I can hold on to it for you. Now, you guys must go to the place where you first turned into beasts." Midna said.

While walking towards the bridge, I heard a faint whisper.

"come….." it said so I called Link over and we walked to the source of the voice together.

When we got close to the faint light, a shadow beast fell from the sky. So we started circling it. After a few seconds, Link lunged forward and bit the creature on the neck and jumped away. After his attack, I pounced and scratched it. After my attack, it exploded into black diamonds like the shadow kagorok we defeated earlier, except the diamonds rearranged themselves into the sky and formed a portal-like structure.

"come…." The light whispered again. So we went closer to it.

Suddenly, the light transformed into a somewhat translucent goat.

"my name is Ordona. I am a spirit of light." It said.

"okay, Ordona, what did you call us here for?" Link asked.

"let me tell you something. There are four light spirits that repel darkness in Hyrule. But Zant wants to take over the world. He then-" Ordona was cut off by me saying,

"wait a minute, who's Zant?"

"weren't you paying attention to Princess Zelda when she was telling us about what's happening around Hyrule?" Link asked.

"umm… no ?" I answered

"you should pay more attention more often. Zant is the king of the Twilight Realm." Link replied.

"oh okay!" I said.

" now, before I was so rudely interrupted-" Ordona was cut off again with me saying,

"I'm so sorry."

"*sigh*okay. My three other brothers have had their light stolen by shadow creatures and their area has been taken over by the twilight. In order for you to return to your true form, you must restore the light to the area." Ordona finished and Link said,

"so what you're saying is, if we restore the light to one of your brothers, we will turn back to human?"

"that is correct." Ordona replied.

"so what are we standing around for, Micaiah? Let's go!" Link said and I repied with a simple "okay."

We went to the black wall again and this time, Midna went in and pulled us in after.

"okay. Where to next?" I asked.

"to Faron Spring, of course!" Link said cheerfully.

Just then, more shadow beasts came down from the sky. We defeated them once again and the formed a portal-thingy again.

We arrived at Faron Spring and I heard a whisper again.

"over here…." It said.

So I told Link again and we went over to the faint light.

"what do you need? We are at your service." I said.

"please gather my tears of light… they were stolen by shadow bugs. You can only see them through your senses, but I can still mark their approximate location on your map. Put the stolen tears in this vessel." The light requested.

After that, the plant-like vessel thing attached itself onto my scarf (why do I have my scarf on me right now but Link doesn't have a single article of clothing anyway?).

After collecting the tears, defeating mire shadow beasts, and almost falling in the purplish cloud of sorts, we went back to the spring and gave the vessel to the light spirit. After he accepted it, the twilight slowly disappeared and we went back to normal. Well mostly normal on me.

"what? What happened to you?" Link asked.

"what do you mean? I asked now panicking.

"look behind you…" he said.

When I looked behind me, I did not like what I saw.

* * *

**So, how did it go? Please review if you liked it. I accept constructive criticism: )**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: so? How is the story so far? I hope you like the cliffhangers! And now I bring to you, chapter three: )**

* * *

"what? Why? I thought you said that we would turn back to normal? I asked

I saw a tail on my back and a pair of ears on top of my head.

"it appears that you still have some dark magic left in you , my dear" Faron said.

"so cute…" Link absentmindedly said.

"I am not!" I replied with annoyance in my voice.

"oh yes you are!" Link said playfully again.

"could you Please stop flicking my ear?" I said, twitchy-eyed.

"fine…" Link replied.

"and for your reward for stopping, I will give you the slingshot and the fishing pole I got from the village before we got sucked into all of this." I said while giving said items to him.

"oh? Is it gift giving time already? In that case, for you Link!" Midna said while handing Link the sword and shield we got before we got back to our human form.

"thanks you guys!" he said cheerfully.

"and here is ten rupees from behind Colin's house, fifty from your basement, twenty from the top of the mayor's house, and another fifty from a chest somewhere around the woods." I said while handing him the money.

"wait, when did you find the time to go rupee-hunting? And how can you see in my basement? It's pitch black down there!" Link asked.

"well, remember when I decided to stay behind because I almost fell into the purple clouds of smoke when we were hunting for the stolen tears? I was able to get the rupees during that span of time. And duh, cats can navigate through the dark because we have night vision." I replied

'Oh….' Was all Link could say.

"wow, I just noticed that we have had a change of clothes." I said

"but you still have your scarf" Link said.

"those are the clothes of the chosen heroes long time ago." Faron said.

"hey guys, it's time to go!" Midna said while going into Link's shadow.

We went to the northern part of Faron Woods. After a few minutes of walking, we saw a person sitting beside a fire. When we approached him, he said,

"greetings, people who smell like Ordon pumpkins! I am Coro, a lantern salesman."

"okay… how much is a lantern?" I asked

"well I will give you the lantern for free, but for a limited time only, I can sell you lantern oil and a bottle for only a hundred rupees!" he said

"are you serious?!" I asked again.

"no, I'm Coro." He said.

"okay I'll pay for it(geez, what a rip-off)." Link said while whispering the last part to me.

"great! Also, have a key to unlock the gate over there." He said while handing us the sail item and the bottle of oil.

"okay, let's go now, Link." I said while pulling him towards the gate.

"ugh, the purple cloud-like fog is still here…" I groaned.

Jist then, a monkey with a flower on its head came out of nowhere and snatched the lantern out of Link's hand. The monkey turned around and said,

"thank you for saving me earlier. My name is flower. Please follow me."

"hey Link? Did you hear what the monkey said?" I asked

"no. all I can hear from that monkey is monkey sounds" Link replied

"well, she wants us to follow her." I said.

And so we followed her to the end of the foggy place and she dropped the now out of oil lantern on the ground.

We walked towards the forest temple and we saw a golden wolf and in a few seconds, it jumped on us.

I woke up into a cloudy-like place outside Hyrule Castle.

"Micaiah."

"huh?"

"I am the Hero's Shade. I am here to teach you how to control light. How to use it to attack, and how to use it as a source of light."

"cool."

"okay. The first step is to…and next , you have to…" the Hero's Shade instructed.

We trained until I perfected it.

"congratulations. you have mastered sol and shine." He said before I was transported back to Faron Woods.

So we finally entered the forest temple and we were immediately greeted by a skulltula.

I took it out quickly with sol and we moved on. After we defeated more enemies, saving some of Flower's friends, and finding an Occa, we ended up in an empty, circular room.

"I can sense a presence in this room." I quickly said to Link.

Suddenly, a big monkey came out of nowhere holding a beautiful boomerang.

After we finally managed to land a hit on the monkey, a black bug came out and exploded into black diamonds.

The monkey dropped the boomerang and escaped.

"what an awesome boomerang." Link said.

"I think you have to throw it at those windmill-like things in order to open the door." I said

"oh, okay" he replied.

So he threw the boomerang and we were able to get out of the room.

"Link, I'm so tired." I whined.

"do you want to rest outside?" Link asked

"anywhere is fine as long as I can get some rest."I replied.

And so, Link took out the Occa and we were instantly warped outside.

Once we arrived outside, the sun just set and it was dark.

"I think we should rest in that cave." Link suggested.

"okay." I replied with a yawn.

So we went in the cave and I built a small fire while Link gathered leaves for a makeshift bed.

"at least Midna did not come out of your shadow during the time we spent in the forest temple." I said

"hey, I heard that." Midna said.

"oh did you now? I am terribly sorry." I replied sarcastically

"can you two please stop fighting for today? I need some silence to think." Link said

"sorry…" we both said in unison.

After that, Link's face turned dead serious and said,

"since we are alone now, Micaiah, I have to tell you something really important."

* * *

**What do you think Link will say to Micaiah? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Please review: )**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:I won't be able to post any chapters for four days starting on Friday because I'm going on vacation but, I will make up for it by posting more than one chapter on Monday so please be understanding.**

**Now enjoy this somewhat short and weird chapter.**

**Ps. The fic just wrote itself. I did not really plan on putting one part in this chapter.**

* * *

Link's POV

"I have something really important to tell you" I said.

"what is it, brother? She asked concerned.

"we are not related at all."

" what exactly do you mean by that?"

"I took care of you while we were young because your parents died trying to protect us."

"why? What happened?"

"I could tell you the whole story but it's getting late and you need your sleep so I will save the story for another time."

"…..thank you, Link."

"For what?"

"For deciding to take care of me back then."

"It's no big deal."

"Yes, it is. If I wasn't taken care of, who knows what could've happened to me back then."

" you're very welcome."

"zzzzzz…"

"what was that?" Micaiah asked

"I guess Midna fell asleep." I said

"I also need to tell you something now that Midna's asleep…"

"yeah? What is it?"

"you know, all this time you were with me, I mean, y-you know….i, um, how do I say this…." She said hesitantly.

After a few seconds, I realized what she was going to say, so I leaned foreward, and kissed her.

"you were saying?" I said while blushing uncontrollably

"I love you, Link. Don't ever leave my side. Ever. Promise?"

"I promise. Now go to sleep. I'm sure you are really tired."

"ok"

"good night."

Night."

After our conversation, I went outside to get some fresh air when I heard something moving and breathing quietly in the bushes.

Suddenly, an arrow flew out and hit the tree I was leaning on.

"beware. They are coming." It said.

"I guess I'll be holding onto this scrap of paper until I figure out who 'they' is."

I didn't give chase to the person who shot the arrow because a voice inside my head is telling me to go inside the cave. And I think the voice belongs to the goddess, Hylia.

Once I entered the cave, I saw a mysterious figure kneeling beside Micaiah. It looked up and saw me and it disappeared in a cloud of diamonds.

Suddenly, a wave of exhaustion took over my body and I fell to the ground, asleep.

"sleep now, my hero. You will understand everything soon." Hylia said said.

_The next morning,_

Micaiah's POV

"*yawn* good morning Link." I said sleepily

"good morning Micaiah."  
"ouch…"

"what's wrong?"

"I feel like a blade cut through my side"

"actually, I think a blade did cut through your side." Midna said."don't worry, I'll patch it up for you. And stay with you while Link finishes the temple without you."

Well, I think you should rest some more. I will finish the temple as fast as I can okay?"

"make sure you don't forget the rare chu jelly I put in your pouch. Use it when you sustain a terrible wound." I said

"okay. Bye Micaiah!" he said while leaving the cave.

I slept again.

* * *

_we were running around Ordon Village when the invaders came and killed most of the people in the village._

"_go, run and hide!" ? said._

"_c'mon Micaiah, let's go!" younger Link said while pulling me away from my house._

"_but I need to help them!" younger me said whole casting volt, the most powerful electric spell to a group of monsters surrounding an innocent child._

_Just then, an arrow went through Link's shoulder and he was dying fast because of blood loss._

"_no!" younger me said "sacrifice!" I said while using the spell to heal Link and to rejuvenate his strength causing me to become weaker._

"_Micaiah? No, she's too tired. Epona!" Link said calling his horse and struggling to put me on his horse while mounting it himself and rode to the small grove we used to play around in Faron Woods._

* * *

I've awoken to the sound of Link's footsteps while he approached the cave.

"how are you feeling?"

"It's weird but, I feel great!"

"here." He said while giving me some milk.

"thanks. I love milk."

"I think we should get going soon…"

"we can get to our destination faster while riding my horse." I said before whistling her three note tune much like Epona's tune, but backwards.

We arrived at the black wall just outside Kakariko Village.

"ready?" Midna asked.

"let's go." Link and I said in unison.

And so, Midna went through the wall and pulled us in.

* * *

**What do you think will happen next? stay tuned to find out!**

**thank you for reading another chapter of this story. it really motivates me to write more if I see people reading this fic.**

**I wasn't going to make Micaiah and Link kiss until the later chapters but my fingers just typed it without my consent (really fingers, really?)**

**I appreciate it if you guys post comments and if you want to add something just PM me. LoZ Lover out :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I am so sorry that I didn't write chapters sooner because I sprained my wrist so I will be posting three or four chapters consecutively to make up for it. I am able to type really slowly.**

Micaiah's POV

"Help me…" a faint voice said.

"Did you hear that Link? Let's go to that spring over there. But be careful because I can sense something evil lurking around this village." I said.

We went near the spring and heard the voice again.

"Please help me collect the stolen tears of light from the shadow bugs…"

"Okay, where do we start?" Link asked.

"I will mark the approximate location of the shadow bugs on your map."

After a few hours, we killed several bugs and arrived at an old shack with a sign and a drawing of a bomb on it.

"Do we have to go in there?"

"Yes. It says on the map that there are three bugs in there."

We went through the small hole that I found at the side of the building and emerged into a small space with big racks filled with bombs. We saw all three of the bugs resting comfortably on top of the unlit fireplace.

"I wouldn't light the fireplace if I were you" Midna said.

"But we have to in order to get the bugs out" Link replied.

He picked up the stick and lighted it and put it in the fireplace. Suddenly, the insects caught on fire and flew out, igniting the bombs.

"I told you so. Look, I would love to stay and chat, but I also treasure my life." Midna said while floating through the small hole.

"We need to get out, too" I said.

Just then, one of the flaming racks filled with bombs fell on top of Link.

"Ugh… it burns!" he said.

"I will try to get you out." I said.

I managed to lift the rack a little and Link was able to squeeze out and we were able to escape.

Link's POV

"We made it! I am NEVER going to do that again." I said.

Suddenly, Micaiah pounced on me and snuggled me.

"Ouch! Watch the burns." I said.

"I was so worried!" she said, completely ignoring the fact that I had mild burns.

And so, we were able to hunt down more of the shadow bugs after tending my burns in the spring and drank some red potion that tasted like warm strawberries.

"Wait, do you smell that?" I asked

"Smell what? All I smell is dust, ashes, and the twilight." She said.

"Wait, what does the twilight smell like? Never mind, forget I said that. Anyway, the smell of Ordon pines. Can you smell it?"

"Now that you mentioned it, I do smell Ordon pines. And some Ordon pumpkins too."

"Follow me." Midna said.

Midna flew above some dead trees around the building and gestured us to follow. We followed her all the way to the top of the building.

"What exactly did you lead us here for-ahhh!"

"I can't believe she didn't see that hole." Midna said.

"It was sort of hidden if you asked me." I said.

Once I landed there, I saw an unbelievable sight.

"Link? Do you see what I see?"

"If you see people, then yes. "I said.

"We need to find a more secure shelter. Those dark creatures will find us sometime soon." A man with glasses said.

"We have a cellar." Another man with long hair said."

"Really now? Where is it? How do we get in? Is there more creatures in there?" the man asked.

"The last time I went down there, I saw some spider-like creatures the size of your face." A girl said.

"What if a creature finds us?" Beth asked.

"Don't worry, child, you are safe as long as you stay with me." The man with long hair said.

"Yeah Beth, link and Micaiah will come and save us." Colin said.

"Aww, how sweet! They know we are coming to save them." Micaiah said.

"Okay, now we know the last of the bugs are in the cellar they were talking about. I wish we can get this over with as soon as possible so they can see us again and not be worried anymore. But how do we get into the cellar?" Link asked.

"Well, there is a torch and a fire pit over here and a bunch of torches around the room….so maybe you must light the torches around the room." I said.

"There's no way that could be correct." Link said.

"Just try it." Midna said.

"You know you can trust me. And my hunches." I said to reassure him.

"Okay." Link said while picking up the torch and lighting it and jumping over the gaps around the room.

"Oh… it actually worked." Link said.

"Now you guys have to jump down there and retrieve the remaining tears of light." Midna said.

And so we jumped into the pitch black entrance of the cellar.

"it's so dark in here…"Midna said

"no kidding…"I said

"guys, I think we found the bugs…"Link said

Lets kill them now so we can get back to our normal selves."I said.

So we did and went back to the surface.

**Sooo sorry it didn't get put up: ( I truly am sorry … I broke my wrist and I got sick and I don't have much inspiration so I got slightly discouraged so please understand: ( this is so short so I shall make up for it soon…**


	6. Chapter 6

AN**: here is yet another chapter for all you kind viewers out there reading my fic and understanding that I didn't write sooner because of my injury and school. Here is another chapter for you guys out there to enjoy!**

**0000000000**

"That feels so much better" I said. "hey Link, I don't have my ears and tail anymore"

"That's good right?"

"Very"

"Also, your hair turned auburn and it grew all the way until your waist"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah"

"That's so odd…"

"Greetings, young ones" said the light spirit, Eldin "you must continue your journey to Death Mountain to aid the Gorons. They have somehow changed for the worst."

"Oh no… we must go help them." I said

"Go… you don't have much time left…" Eldin said before disappearing into the air

Just then, the door of the egg-shaped building flew open and Malo, Talo, Beth, and Colin came rushing out and a little girl, and two men right behind them. "I knew you would save us, Link!" the kids said.

"Thank you, Micaiah, for coming here to reassure us…" shy Colin said.

"Thank you so much for coming here to calm the kids." The taller man said "I am Renado, shaman of this village. Ever since those vile creatures attacked, the once friendly Gorons did not permit any entrance into their mines and they have been attacking anyone who has the courage to put just one step onto the mountain."

"Don't worry, we are here to help." I said  
"why don't you rest for today?" Renado asked "we have guest rooms in the inn and you can relax in the hot springs."

"That sounds relaxing" Link said

"Yeah it does. We should rest up tonight so we have energy to solve the Goron's problems." I said.

**Link's? POV**

"Ugh, give me a chance to kill the girl…" I said to (?) through my mind.

"You must wait for the perfect moment to strike" (?) said "get closer to her and when she is completely comfortable, you can kill her."

"From the time we captured the real Link in the cave area in Faron Woods, told her that I 'loved her', and defended her a billion times, I should have been able to strike a long time ago…" I thought to myself

"Link, what's wrong?" Micaiah said "why do you have that angry expression on your face?"

"Oh, umm… I must be tired" I said

"Come with me to your rooms" Renado said.

"Soon…" (?) said.

000000000000000

"I'm just going to go to the hot springs and relax" Micaiah said "would you like to join me?"

"Umm, no thanks." I said

"Okay, but you're missing out" she said, then left, slamming the door shut.

"Ugh, finally gone, I just want to be alone with my thoughts" I thought to myself. "I'm just going through the time when I took the real Link." I thought to (?).

"I will be glad to show you instead" (?) said.

00000000000

"_In Faron Woods, I, dark Link, have been enchanted to look like the real Link. I am hiding behind the bushes waiting for the perfect moment to pull Link into the sacred grove where the Master Sword lies._

'_I feel so tired…' the heroine whined._

'_Why don't we stay in that cave over there?' the hero said._

'_Anywhere is fine' the heroine said 'as long as I am able to take a nap'_

'_Here's my chance to take the hero and get into the cave.' I thought .I went into the cave and told the heroine part of her childhood though I don't know why. Maybe to reassure her that everything will turn out alright and to show her that I know her better than anyone else and that she can trust me._

_I went outside and leaned on the tree. An arrow flew at me and said, "Beware. They are coming." But at the very bottom, in very tiny letters, it said 'don't mess this up, Dark'_

'_Yeah, yeah, whatever' I thought._

_I went inside and grabbed my dagger and sliced the heroine's side."_

"Wake up, it's time to go to Death Mountain and solve the problem for Renado" Micaiah said.

"Okay, let me get ready" I said

0000000000000000000000000

**Sooo? How was it? Will Dark ever get to Micaiah? Will the real Link be able to be freed? Find out soon when I post the next chapter: )**

**~LoZ Lover's "Twilight Princess Fanfiction"**

**Stay tuned: )**


End file.
